Il ne manquait qu'un indice
by TraKo'H
Summary: Premier essai d'un drabble sur cette petite série très sympathique. Petit morceau de vie sans prétention pour me familiariser avec les personnages ! j'espère qu'il plaira :)


**"Il ne manquait qu'un indice"**

Le commissaire se redressa sur son siège, contrarié. Il avait presque tous les éléments pour clôturer l'enquête, et pourtant, le suspect lui échappait.

Il avait tout de suite compris qu'on essayait de le mener en bateau et que la victime n'était pas morte là où tout le monde l'avait trouvée.

Trop simple. Seul un amateur serait tombé dans le panneau. Un amateur ou une reporter rousse chaussée de gros sabots...

Oui. Telle qu'il la connaissait, Avril devait encore écumer la cuisine à la recherche d'un hypothétique indice.

Toute cette énergie perdue bêtement, il avait presque envie de lui donner un coup de main. Presque.

Après tout, elle non plus n'avait pas joué franc jeu tout à l'heure. Il avait bien vu le regard qu'elle avait lancé à sa secrétaire, juste avant d'affirmer qu'elle ne savait pas quelle arme avait servi. Elle ne savait pas mentir et Marlène non plus !

Quoique...

Il chercha à capter le regard de la jeune femme blonde, mais elle gardait résolument la tête baissée.

Devant cette attitude qui sonnait clairement comme un aveu, il sentit la colère l'envahir.

C'était lui, le commissaire ! C'était donc à lui de résoudre cette enquête.

Mais à ce stade, il ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre son calme. L'enjeu était trop important.

Il inspira lentement par le nez et expira. Personne ne devait se douter qu'il savait. Il allait se taire, garder l'avantage et leur rappeler qui des trois était le meilleur.

Bien ! Il récapitula mentalement ses maigres indices. A quel moment Marlène avait-elle compris ce qui se tramait ?

_Un petit cri. Un sursaut. Le regard de sa secrétaire qui se plante brusquement dans le sien._

_« Marlène ? »_

_Un silence._

_« C'est... Bubulle ! J'ai cru qu'il ne respirait plus ! » Un petit rire nerveux, et son regard qui se détourne. « Ce que je suis bête, parfois... Je suis désolée, Commissaire. »_

Un muscle joua dans la mâchoire de Laurence mais il lutta pour ne rien laisser transparaître.

Marlène savait.

Mais comment la faire parler sans dévoiler ses propres conclusions et sans éveiller le radar de la journaliste ?

La réponse était si simple qu'il faillit se trahir en souriant franchement. S'il était une chose qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection, c'était bien de charmer sa douce secrétaire.

Enfin sûr de lui, il se pencha en avant, réduisant ainsi la distance entre lui et la jeune femme. Le plus naturellement du monde, il saisit le bout d'étoffe qu'elle avait autour du cou et le porta à son nez.

« Nouveau parfum, Marlène ? Subtil, très féminin, une note sucrée, juste ce qu'il faut... Il vous va à merveille. »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Le feu aux joues, ne sachant pas tout à fait quoi faire de ce compliment inattendu, Marlène plongea enfin son regard dans le sien.

« Il vous plaît ? C'est un cadeau de tante Lucette. Vous savez, celle qui...

\- Oui, oui, Marlène. » C'était presque trop facile. « Dîtes-moi... » Il s'approcha encore d'avantage, envahissant un peu plus son espace personnel. « Vous n'oseriez pas me cacher une information capitale, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh, non, Commissaire ! » Elle tenta de briser leur contact visuel, mais il était trop près. « Enfin, je veux dire... Ce n'est pas vraiment une information capitale... C'est juste... Une toute petite information. Sans importance !... Enfin, je crois...

\- Et si vous me laissiez décider moi-même, Marlène ? »

Elle opinait du chef quand ils furent brutalement interrompu.

« J'y crois pas ! Vous lui faites carrément du rentre-dedans ! Vous savez qu'elle peut pas vous résister, c'est déloyal !

\- On ne vous a rien demandé, Avril !

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! »

Laurence ne put résister, Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres et il reporta toute son attention sur la petite reporter.

« On est jalouse, Avril ? Un problème de nez, peut-être ? Ou de discernement ? Un grand esprit libre comme le vôtre a tellement mieux à faire que de se demander s'il sent bon, le premier pot-pourri qui vous passe sous la main le matin doit sûrement faire l'affaire.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Problème d'oreilles, en plus ? » Il prit un air faussement contrit. « Rentrez chez vous, Avril, ne nous laissez pas abuser de votre précieux temps.

\- Mais lâchez-moi ! »

Elle allait l'insulter quand elle comprit soudain où il voulait en venir. Il devait être tout proche du dénouement de l'enquête, mais il devait lui manquer un élément.

Marlène possédait cet élément.

Marlène avait donc toutes les pièces du puzzle.

...

Marlène avait un coup d'avance sur le commissaire.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand elle comprit que pour une fois, elles allaient pouvoir lui clouer le bec. Surtout Marlène.

Seulement Marlène, en fait.

Mais bon, il n'y avait pas de petite victoire, et voir le grand commissaire Laurence rendre les armes devant une femme _qui plus est, sa secrétaire_ était déjà un beau cadeau !

« C'est ta chance, Marlène !

\- Comment ? »

A condition, bien entendu, que cette dernière joue le jeu et ne se laisse pas embobiner comme à son habitude... Elle agita les mains pour lui faire comprendre le message.

« Tu as gagné, Marlène ! »

Un silence. Marlène hésita encore un instant, son regard perdu allant de l'un à l'autre.

« Mais, le commissaire... »

Swan Laurence était mauvais joueur. Il avait une sainte horreur de perdre, mais le plaisir d'avoir le dernier mot avec Avril en la prenant à son propre jeu n'avait pas de prix.

« Ce n'est rien, Marlène. » Lui dit-il finalement. Il posa ses papiers, croisa les bras et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, son air suffisant de vainqueur faisant grincer les dents de la petite rousse.

« Mais... Vous êtes sûr ? »

Il offrit un bref sourire à la blonde, avant de se tourner vers la journaliste. Avril fulminait, Laurence était ravi.

« Dites-le, Marlène, je ne vous en voudrez pas. »

« Très bien ! J'accuse !... Mademoiselle Joséphine Rose, qui a commis cet abominable meurtre avec un chandelier !... Quel horreur! Pauvre homme, il n'a même pas dû l'entendre entrer dans la pièce...

-Marlène...

-Oui ?... Oh, pardon. Dans le bureau, Commissaire !

-Merci, Marlène. » Il se leva, posa ses cartes sur le plateau de jeu et boutonna sa veste. « Bon. »

Il se tourna vers la reporter, qui le fusillait toujours du regard.

« Maintenant que vous avez réalisé que vous n'avez rien d'un enquêteur, qu'il soit factice ou réel, je vous laisse à des tâches plus accessibles.

-Quoi ?! Mais je suis pas votre boniche !

-Bien sûr que non. Ça m'offrirait la possibilité de vous virer, et vous ne me feriez pas ce cadeau. » Il enfila son manteau et ouvrit la porte. « A demain, Marlène.

-A demain, Commissaire.

-Et moi, je pue ? » Laurence pivota sur ses pieds et haussa un sourcil. « Non ! Répondez pas, j'ai eu ma dose. »

Sur un dernier regard lourd de sens, le commissaire referma la porte, finalement satisfait par la tournure de cette fin de journée.

Fin.


End file.
